Environmental illumination is a physical quantity that is used to reflect light and shade degree of environments in which an object is located, and is equal to the luminous flux through the unit area vertically in numerical. The unit of illumination is the Lux, and 1 Lux is equal to the illumination generated by 1 lumen of luminous flux shining on 1 square meter surface. When the environment illumination is relatively small, such as less than 10 Lux, the environment is regarded as a dark light environment.
When shooting under the dark light environment, due to the lack of the environment illumination, the brightness of shot images may reduce, and the image as a whole is black and blurring. In the existing technology, for improving the brightness of the images shot under the dark light environment, a method of increasing exposure time is usually adopted. However, in the process of shooting, a terminal such as a mobile phone is usually held by the hand in use, and in the process of exposure, the image registration is not executed, which is easy to cause the images blurring in the process of long exposure.
Therefore, how to provide an image acquisition device, an image acquisition method and an image acquisition terminal which can meet the brightness requirement in the dark light condition, is a technical problem to be solved for the persons having ordinary skill in the art.